Perfidia
by vampire1 werewolf2 pixie3
Summary: Rosalie is a singer at the night club Admorials Arms. Emmett see's her, and hear's her voice and wants to know more about her. but will Rosalie's gaurded heart let him in? All human, ooc
1. Chapter 1

**AN-ok so here it is. main people rosalie and emmett. all human. nothing magical in it. it is most likely out of charactor... so review and let me know if i should continue. and thanks to my awsome other half for helping me..  
Disclaimer:: dont own twilght.... but i do own this story.**

Rosalie pov

I was singing again at the club tonight, I sing there every night, it was the only place in town that I could sing the songs I wanted, some of them were my songs, songs that I wrote long ago. I knew the owner and his wife really well, hence why he lets me sing what I want. I also help the bartender give out drinks, and sometimes I even clean the tables when its closing time. I like it there, its peaceful to me in a was 8:30 and I go on stage at ten, I only live a couple of blocks away from the night club so I still had time to get ready, I decided to wear something nice but casual so I put on a black knee length dress with a pair of black pumps, knowing that I had to help the bartender tonight after I was done on stage. I had my hair down, I didn't really like to do stuff with my hair, so I always leave it down. It was around 9:30 when I started walking to the club. The weather was nice and warm with a little bit of a breeze. I have always liked the feeling of the wind in my hair. Most girls tend to fuss over the their hair when it's windy but I like the wind in my hair When I got to club the owner Jermemy was already there, which was weird because he only shows up on Wednesdays and Fridays and today was Thursday.

When he saw me walk in, he came over to talk to me, "Hey Rosalie, so I got some good news, a guy is coming in tonight to hear you sing, and to see if he wants to invest in a club like this, and if he does, then that means we will be making a lot more money then we do now**," **Jermemy said in a excited voice**.**

I just smiled, "Thats great Jermemy, but what does that mean for me. if a new guy comes in and starts investing in this club it might mean that he would want me to sing somethingother than what I normally do, and I have done all that before and its no fun singing what others want you to sing."

I kept looking at Jermemy and he had his thinking face on. I have worked here for a while I knew the owner and his wife pretty well,so I learned how to read his face, with help from Adaly, his wife. "I am not sure Rose, but I do promise that if he dosen't like the stuff you sing your way, then I wont let him investin this club." jermemy smiled at me.

"Thanks," I smiled back, "that means a lot to me. Without you and Adaly and this place I don't know where I would be right now, or what I would be singing." he just smiled and gave me a hug.

I was thinking about what song to sing when this very handsome, but big muscular guy walked in, and as if time stopped I knew exactly what song to sing at that moment. It was a sad song about betrayal, but I just had to sing it. I went on stage and told the piano player what song I picked, he smiled. I could tell that he knew the song well. I chose to sing Perfidia, performed by Linda Ronstadt in the Mambo Kings. It was one of my favorite songs, and I knew that tonight would be the perfect time to sing it. The first part of the song was in Spanish, I started it out slow, just like Linda.

_"Nadie comprende lo que sufro yo  
Tanto que ya no puedo sollozar  
Solo temblando de ansiedad estoy  
Todos me miran y se van,"_

I smiled at the audience, they had no idea what I was singing, not yet anyway, and as I looked I couldn't help but stare at the handsome man that came in.

_"To you my heart cries out Perfidia  
for I find you, the love of my life  
In somebody else's arms,_

_your eyes are echoing Perfidia  
forgetful of the promise of love  
you're sharing another's charms, "_

I looked around the audience and saw that the handsome man was staring at me, I tried to smile but the memory of the last time I heard this song came crashing into me and I frowned, it wasn't a good memory.

_"With a sad lament my dreams are faded like a broken melody  
While the gods of love look down and laugh  
at what romantic fools we mortals be_

_And now I find my love was not for you  
and so I take it back with a sigh  
Perfidia's won Goodbye_

_With a sad lament my dreams are faded like a broken melody  
While the gods of love look down and laugh  
At what romantic fools we mortals be_

_And now I find my love was not for you  
And so I take it back with a sigh  
Perfidia's won Goodbye  
Goodbye"_

As I finished the song I stood up and bowed to the audience, told them that I will be singing again tomorrow, I smiled as I walked away. I was in Jeremy's office trying to control my emotions, this is one of my favorite songs but it still brings back a bad memory for me. I knew that I had to go out and help the bartender, so I took a deep breath calmed myself down and went back to work.

Emmets pov

I decided to drive down to the Admorials Arms tonight, it was a club downtown, I have never been there but my best friend Jasper, and his wife go there all the time and they say that it's a really awesome little night club with a live singer, and a bar. So I figured what the hell, I might as well check it out. As I got there and walked in I saw the most beautiful women in the whole world. I was awe struck, she had beautiful long blond hair, and a black dress on. I couldn't stop staring at her; it wasn't until I sat down at the bar that she walked up on stage. Was she the live singer Jasper was telling me about? she smiled down at her audience as she began to sing. She had the most beautiful voice I have every heard, granted I didn't understand what she was singing because it was in Spanish, but still, I couldn't stop staring. Oh my god did she just look at me? She isn't smiling anymore why? She no longer sang in Spanish, it turned to English, and with the words she was singing nearly broke my heart. Her song was about betrayal, I couldn't understand why this beautiful creature would be so sad while singing this song.

I wanted to stay all night just so Icould talk to her, but at that moment my brother Edward just had to call. He needed help with something, a surprise for his wife's birthday, or something like that, I was too busy staring at the beautiful blond creature to really pay attention. As she walked off the stage I got up and left, knowing that I will have to be there again tomorrow just to hear her sing again. Maybe this time I would get my chance to finally talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

emmett's pov

It has been a week since I have been to Armorials Arms and a week since I saw her. I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was in every thought, every dream, I have to know her. I couldn't be there when I wanted to; I had to help my brother plan the whole surprise he was planning for his wife. I had planned on going to the club alone tonight but since my brother was still putting the last minute touches on the surprise, and needed to get his wife out of the house I offered to take her out, as a pre birthday get together. So here I was back in the Armorials Arms with my best friend Jasper and his wife, who is also my sister Alice, and my brother's wife, Bella with my parents. I wanted to go alone so I might get my chance to finally talk to her, the beautiful blonde that I couldn't stop thinking about, but since everyone is here I don't think I will be able to get my chance.

It was close to 10 and I kept glancing at the door and at the stage hoping to see her, but no luck has come my way, not yet at least.

"Who are you looking for Emmett?" my sister asked me as she looked at the stage to try and figure out who it was I kept looking for, "No one, I was just wondering when Edward will be here," I lied and Alice knew I was lying,

We both knew when Edward was going to be here, because we were the only ones helping him with the surprise. The surprise that he has been working on for the past week, which was a surprise party, and tickets to Venice for a week then tickets to Paris for another week; two places that she wanted to go, and he is taking her for a second honeymoon. Alice looked at me like she knew I was hiding something I just couldn't seem to tell her the truth not yet, I knew that Alice would make a deal out of nothing, even if I hoped that it would turn into something. 

"Carlisle Esme, that's Rosalie, the singer I was telling you about," jasper told my parents.

There she was, Rosalie, the women that kept occupying my mind. She was just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. But now I knew her name, and it was a beautiful name. She walked up to some guy that had waved her over to the front of the stage, he kissed her check and gave her a hug, and how I wished that I could be that guy just so I could get her close to me. They were discussing something, and she was smiling. God her smile is beautiful. They were agreeing on something, and she seemed really excited about it. I was too busy watching her that I didn't realize what Alice was telling me. 

"Sorry Alice, what were you saying?" 

"I was saying Emmett," she gave me a knowing smile. "if you want to meet her, I could introduce you. You keep staring at her so I only assume that you want to know her, am I right?" she smiled at me.

I didn't want to be so damn obvious but nothing can get past Alice, before I could say anything, two things happened, Alice jumped up from her sit and went dancing toward Rosalie, just as Edward walked through the door, and came to sit by Bella.

"What's Alice doing?" he asked as he sat sown.

Jasper answered, "She is going to introduce Emmett to that singer Rosalie because he keeps staring at her." he laughed, in fact the everyday at the table started laughing at me.

"I was not staring," I complained. I was about to say something else when Alice walked back to the table with Rosalie next to her. She is so beautiful. Okay so maybe I was staring, I just cant help it. 

Rosalie pov  
I was talking to the sound guy Mike, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice Cullen walking while dancing toward me, she was very small and very enthusiastic about everything. I met her and her husband about a month ago, they seemed really nice.

"Hey rose, come meet the rest of my family!" Alice said, really fast and really excited.

I got the feeling that it was something more then just meeting the family, but I wouldn't dare to ague with her, the few times we talked she was very stern about certain things. I just smiled, "Sure Alice, I got a few minutes to spare."

We were walking toward the a big table were I saw Jasper with five other people, I suddenly felt very nervous, because when we reached the table there was the man I saw a week ago, very muscular very tall handsome man. Crap! Why does he have to be so dang good looking? Alice grabbed my arm and made me sit down in the only available chair, which just had to be next to him. Since there were no other chairs, Alice sat on Jasper's lap. Why did I get the feeling that she did that on purpose? 

"Guys this is Rosalie, Rose this is my brother Edward and his wife Bella." I smiled at them and said a quiet hello. "And these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme..."

"It's so nice to finally meet you Rosalie," Esme said to me, smiling.

I just smiled back. "And last but not least, this is my other brother Emmett, Em this is Rosalie." Alice smiled a very huge smile.

The handsome man sitting next to put out his hand so I could shake it, as I put my hand in his, his face lit up and smiled at me, wow, that's a nice smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emmett." I smiled at him.

"And you too, Rosalie." he said in a low deep voice.

I looked around the table and found that they were all too busy talking to each other to even pay attention to what is going on at the end of the table. Emmett was still staring at me, at first I thought he was staring at my chest, like every other guy, but when I looked at him, he just kept staring at my eyes. Almost like he was trying to see the real me that is inside.

"You have a very beautiful voice Rosalie," Emmett said even lower this time, like he was trying not to let the other people at the table hear.

I decided to play dumb, "oh, so you were here before?" I smiled at him, I can't seem to stop smiling, dang it! While I didn't feel so bad, because he kept smiling at me too.

"Yes, I was here last week. You sang Perfidia. You sang it with such emotion, it was beautiful."

I'm not the type of girl to blush all the time but at his words, I just couldn't help but feel my cheeks get warmed. "Thanks," at that moment I had the urge to tell him why I was so emotional during that song, but I bit my tongue to stop myself.

I didn't even know this guy, why did I want to tell him about what my bastard ex, did to me? I was trying to think of something else to talk about, when I realized that he still had my hand in his. I looked down at our hands and it just seemed to fit together. He looked down at out hands when I did, and dropped his hand away, my hand felt cold now.

"Rose! There you are, I was looking for you, its time to go on, right now Rose! Come on lets go!"Aiden said to me.

Crap I totally forgot about the time. I stood up and said, "Sorry guys but I lost track of time. I have to go. Bye!"

I was walking away when I heard Emmett behind me, "Wait Rosalie," I turned to look at him.

He seemed very nervous about something. I just waited for him to say something. "I.... um.... Alice wants you to some to the surprise party we are throwing for Bella tomorrow night. It's her birthday, and I would really like it if you would come, I could even pick you up if you want..."

I smiled, that's why he was so nervous because he just asked me to his sister's party. "Sure Emmett, I would love to go, I will be singing here tomorrow tonight, so if you want to pick my up after that, around 11 or so, if that's alright," I smiled again.

I swear I saw his face light up. "That would be great, it won't start until then either, Edward is taking her to dinner first, and let me tell you, that will take long, both of them can eat and eat." he laughed, a very loud booming laugh.

I like that sound of him laughing. I laughed too.

"Rose! Come on! What are you doing?"

Dang Aiden! "Alright Aiden I'm coming, don't make me tell Adaly your raising your voice at me." I smiled.

"Please Rose, don't I'm sorry take your time." Aiden said very wimpy.

I laughed again. I turned back to Emmett. "Sorry Em, but I got to go, I'll see you later." he just smiled a very warming smile

"No problem rose, I'll see you soon." he bent down and gave me a kiss on the check, then turned to leave.

Dang it! I'm blushing again. What is this guy's power over me?


End file.
